exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Clans
History Decades ago, before the creation of the Neosapians, the Homeworlds used convicts for slave labor. As the human empire expanded into the outer planets, the convicts were used as miners in the harsh environments of the outer planets. They were promised freedom in exchange for their work. Many of them did not survive their sentences. With the creation of the Neosapians, the convicts were abandoned and left to fend for themselves. The few convicts that survived on the outer planets became a hearty breed of man. Stronger then regular humans and more aggressive, they continued to mine the moons around Saturn and soon began to build ships the material they mined. Then, the convicts attacked the very people who had left them to die on the outer planets. At this point, they became the Pirate clans of Saturn. Taking to the stars, the pirates moved further out in the solar system than any other human had and found a tenth planet. The pirates claimed the planet as their own and named it Chaos, which became their primary base and home port. The Planet Chaos is unique in the solar system since it is composed mostly of dark matter, making it almost invisible. As the pirates mined the dark matter, they discovered how to harness its unique properties. Through their experimentation, they developed their most dangerous advantage, the cloaking device. Pirates are tenacious and ingenious fighters. During the campaign to eliminate the pirates, the Exofleet got a first hand look at the fighting capabilities of the pirates. Even on their secondary bases around Saturn, they were well armed with the likes of orbital lasers and missile batteries. Their bases were located deep underground with the only way into them being narrow tunnels that are easily defended and hard to take. The pirates utilized holographic technology in their defense strategies as well. The pirates entrenched their heavy weapon batteries in alcoves along the walls of tunnels and then camoflagued them using holograms. This arrangement set up a massive crossfire zone that Exofleet's Able Squad very nearly feel victim to. The Pirates have apparently organized themselves into clans, with Jonas Simbacca as the current leader, although many aspire to the position. Both the ExoFleet and the Neosapien Order wished to have them as allies, and opinions within the clans were split. Typhonus' treachery caused them to side with the ExoFleet, and their decision was the turning point which eventually led to an ExoFleet victory in the war. Their contribution to the alliance (in return for the planet Mars once the war was concluded) were ships with cloaking ability (including Winfield's flagship, the Resolute II) and use of Port Chaos. Another term of the alliance was the allowance of the technology of e-frames. Prior to their alliance with Exofleet the Pirates lacked e-frames and utilized small fighters. After the battle against Typhonus' forces at Tethys the Pirate Clans acquired several NeoSapien e-frames and Exofleet officers, such as J.T. Marsh, began to train the pirates in their use. The Pirates would continue to train and use e-frames, repainted and given pirates symbols, throughout the war. Description Members of the Pirate Clans varied in looks and the uniforms they wore. Most of the men had long hair and grew breads and mustaches. Most pirates also wore cloth sashes and had harness' for guns. Several individuals were depicted with eye patches commonly associated with the typical pirate. Two unifying symbols were depicted on individuals belonging to the Pirate Clans. One was a white Skull that lacked a jaw bone on a black background surrounded by a circle. This symbol was often seen on a strap across the chest however it could also appear on a belt or as in the case of a crew member on the Pirate warship Cobra as a tatoo on his forehead. The other symbol was white Crossbones on a black background shaped like a square or rectangle. This symbol was usually worn underneath the symbol of the skull however some pirates lacked it completely. Category:Factions